O quase Armagedom
by Rosabela Indelicada
Summary: Lúcifer e Miguel sairão da jaula em que foram presos no inferno, agora só tem uma pessoa que pode impedir que eles se matem e que acabem com o mundo. #Contem palmadas não sexuais #Infantilismo #Palavrões #SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá meninas! Eu estou realizando um sonho criando uma spankfic de Supernatural, serio mesmo, eu tive que pensar muito sobre essa fic e agora que ela está pronta em minha cabeça eu vou começar a escreve-la e espero que vocês gostem e comentem bastante.**

**POV Dean**

Eu admito, não pensava que a jaula do inferno poderia se aberta novamente libertando Lúcifer e Miguel. Está acontecendo tudo de novo... que sorte a nossa. O mundo estava correndo perigo de novo com a volta desses dois, segundo Castiel, Lúcifer retornou ao antigo corpo que ele usava antes de possuir o Sam e o Miguel continua no corpo do Adam, nosso meio-irmão. Eu já estou cansado desses arcanjos, toda sujeira que eles fazem na porcaria da terra, eu e o Sam somos obrigados a limpar e assim livrar a humanidade de um "fim trágico". AFF! Fim trágico vai ter esses dois quando eu botar minhas mãos neles! Eles não sabem que pratos sujos se lavam em casa não? Ai brigam para todo mundo ver...

-Cass..-chamei por Castiel e ele logo apareceu naquele quarto de Motel onde eu e Sam estávamos hospedados. -Onde eles estão?

-Em lugares separados, parece que não vão começar o Armagedom hoje...mas, porém, nada impede de que eles resolvam fazer isso. -Castiel sempre com boas noticias.

-Não tem outro jeito? Um modo de faze-los pararem? -Sam perguntou e Castiel entrou naqueles seus devaneios de meia hora.

-Só há um jeito de para-los, e só uma pessoa pode fazer isso. -Ele respondeu.

-Quem? -Perguntei.

-Deus...

-Ah não! Não, não, não! Todos nós já sabemos que Deus desapareceu do nada Cass, Gabriel nos disse isso outra vez, "o pai ausente" , como é que diabos vamos achar Deus nesse mundo? Parece que ele tem medo dos próprios filhos. -Me levantei andando pelo quarto, tinha que ter outra maneira, se for confiar o mundo nas mãos de Deus então eu posso dizer que vou me encontrar com o diabo em pouco tempo.

-Você não entende...Deus sabe o que é melhor para nós. -Castiel com sua mania de defesa...como isso me irrita.

-E você por acaso entendem de? Você não sabe nem onde seu pai está cara, ele deve ter possuído o corpo de alguém e está sentado em um bar enchendo a cara enquanto seus filhos brincam de lutar!

-Calma ai Dean, pega leve. Nós realmente não sabemos como funciona no céu, se Deus está na terra ele deve saber que Lúcifer e Miguel voltaram. -Sam me fez respirar um pouco.

-Não só eles. -Aquela voz, eu conhecia aquela voz, quando olhamos para a janela demos de cara com Gabriel sorrindo.

-Não sabe usar a porta não? -Perguntei.

-E que graça isso teria? -Ele rebateu se aproximando de nós.

-Olá Gabriel. -Cass falou.

-Olá maninho, ainda buscando pelo papai?

-Espere um pouco, Gabriel você tinha morrido, como é que você está aqui? -Sam perguntou.

-Ora por favor...eu sou um brincalhão, nada pode passar por mim sem que eu dê alguns toques. -Ele se sentou na cadeira.

-E o que isso tem haver? Lúcifer te matou naquele restaurante com a espada dos arcanjos, como pode você está vivo depois de tudo isso? -Perguntei.

-A não ser que você tenha forjado a sua própria morte. -Castiel comentou e Gabriel começou a rir.

-Não gente...na verdade eu nem sei como voltei, só acordei pelado no meio de um jardim, roubei as roupas que estava no varal e aqui estou. Eu não sei como voltei. -Que visão do inferno.

-Só pode ter sido Deus...-Castiel falou. Que obsessão esses anjos tem por Deus.

-Papai? Não...papai desapareceu a muito tempo Castiel, não pode ter sido ele. -Gabriel leu meus pensamentos.

-Então me explica como você voltou. -Cass insistia.

-Você é chato hein maninho...

-E você é descrente, perdeu a fé no nosso pai só por que ele esta ausente! -Sinto cheiro de briga de família.

-Você acha que milênios ausente não muda nada? Pois eu te digo que muda sim maninho, e como muda, você não sabe o que é ver todos os dias seus irmãos brigando por causa de poder, por isso eu sair do céu, pois não aguentava mais ver meus irmãos brigando! -Gabriel se levantou fitando o Cass.

-Pois você está prestes a ver isso de novo irmão, Lúcifer e Miguel saíram da jaula, vão se enfrentar de novo e se não encontrarmos papai antes disso a terra sera destruída. -Castiel lamentou, eu acho que ele já estava se tocando que Deus não iria aparecer.

-Ah com isso é idiota! Eu não consigo entender essa briga deles dois! -Gabriel se sentou novamente.

-Nem eu. -Comentei me sentando na mesa com o Sam que procurava coisas em livros antigos e na internet.

Sentimos um vento forte entrando por todo o quarto, só ai que eu olhei para a janela e dei de cara com Rafael. Olha, eu prefiro Lúcifer do que ele, o cara é a coisa mais azeda desse mundo, sem humor e sem expressão facial, é como um verdadeiro boneco de porcelana japonês.

-Que ótimo, agora esse quarto está se tornando creche para arcanjos ressuscitados. -Me levantei o encarando. -E por que diabos vocês não usam a porta?!

-Achei isso em um lixo qualquer, querendo ou não vamos precisar dele. -Rafael mostrou o amuleto que eu usava antigamente, eu não queria nem vê-lo mais.

-Tire isso daqui. -Falei.

-Rafael esse amuleto não funciona, eu já tentei procurar nosso pai com ele mas nunca obtive uma resposta. -Castiel comentou.

-E outra coisa Rafael...-Sam se levantou e andou até o arcanjo mal humorado. -Como você voltou? Castiel tinha te matado...

-Foi...mas algo aconteceu que eu apareci nas margens de um rio, sem roupas e sem ferimentos. -Ele respondeu. -Vejo que aconteceu o mesmo com você Gabriel.

-Olá mano, só que eu apareci em um jardim. Espero que você não tenha engolido areia. -Eu desisto, ser babá de arcanjo e sem pagamento esta fora de cogitação pra mim.

-As velhas piadinhas...-Rafael comentou. -Eu sei que Lúcifer e Miguel voltaram, eu sentir a presença deles quando acordei, vim preparar vocês para o fim, dessa vez o mundo vai acabar.

-Seu pessimismo é tão discreto que só falta uma placa na sua testa. -Falei e ele me olhou com aqueles olhos tão frios quanto pedras.

-Eu não admito que fale assim comigo. -Ele falou.

-Eu acho que você deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito com eles mano, afinal de contas estamos na casa deles e esse amuleto pertence ao Dean. -Gabriel comentou se levantando e indo se deitar na minha cama.

-Olha você pode ir saindo dai! -Reclamei mas ele fez ouvido de mercador.

-Tanto faz, se Deus não aparecer, eu vou voltar para o céu, não ficarei aqui para ver esse mundo ser destruído por uma pirraça de meus irmãos mais velhos. -Rafael se sentou.

-Põe pirraça nisso...-Gabriel comentou.

-O que vamos fazer agora? -Sam perguntou.

-Esperar...eu sinto que nosso pai esta próximo, eu sinto isso. Ele não vai nos abandonar em um momento como esse. -Castiel falou se sentando na cama do Sam.

-Espero que você esteja certo irmão, por que se não toda a humanidade estará condenada. -Rafael comentou.

Ficamos esperando, na verdade foi umas duas horas de espera, Gabriel já estava no decimo sono e Rafael não tirava os olhos do amuleto, parecia que estávamos esperando a briga de Lúcifer e Miguel começar de verdade até que bateram na porta do nosso quarto. Sam se levantou e foi atende-la dando de cara com o Chuck Shurley, nosso amigo de um bom tempo e que fazia nossas historias em quadrinhos.

-Chuck? O que você faz aqui? -Sam perguntou e Rafael se levantou bruscamente da cadeira, só ai onde eu pude ver o amuleto, ele estava brilhando, e brilhando muito.

-Pai...-Rafael falou com seus olhos surpresos olhando para Chuck.

-Você é Deus...você veio mesmo. -Castiel falou surpreso e aliviado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Sam**

Eu estava confuso, muito confuso. Tipo...o Chuck era nosso amigo, e muitas vezes nos aproximamos dele com aquele amuleto e ele nunca tinha brilhado mas agora ele estava brilhando mais que nunca. Dean parecia não entender nada e muito menos eu, como o Chuck poderia ser Deus?

-Oi Sam. –Ele falou comigo e logo entrou dentro do quarto olhando todos ali, ele vestia roupas simples, uma camisa social branca e uma calça jeans. –Olá crianças...

-Pai...já faz muito tempo. –Rafael falou em um misto de temeroso, aliviado e surpreso.

-Sim, já faz muito tempo mesmo filho. –Chuck sorriu para ele e abriu os braços. –Papai pode ter um abraço?

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Rafael sorri. Parece que só a presença de Deus fazia com que ele soubesse que tinham algo ainda para acreditar.

-Senti tanto a sua falta papai. –Rafael falou e Chuck sorriu beijando sua testa.

-Eu também senti filho, e como senti. –Chuck falou, fechei a porta e me aproximei de Dean.

-Espera ai Chuck, o que você está fazendo cara? –Dean perguntou e nosso amigo olhou para nós.

-Desculpe gente, eu sei que devo uma explicação a vocês, mas não agora, não é a hora. Quando chegar a hora certa eu contarei toda a verdade. –Chuck nos respondeu calmamente, nem parecia aquele cara que tínhamos conhecido a um tempo atrás.

-Você nos enganou?! –Dean perguntou claramente irritado.

-Como eu disse, quando chegar a hora certa eu contarei toda a verdade. –Chuck se virou e olhou para Castiel com um sorriso, mas Cass no mesmo momento se curvou perante ele.

Parece que Chuck não gostou muito daquele ato do Cass, pela cara dele, ele não tinha gostado mesmo.

-Senhor...-Castiel falou completamente curvado.

Chuck se abaixou na frente dele e o segurou pelos ombros, o levantando até ficarem em pé, cara a cara.

-Não Castiel, senhor não. Pai, eu sou seu pai. –Chuck falou serio e Castiel abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sei...

-Então diga "eu sei pai". –Chuck falou.

-Eu sei pai. –Cass repetiu.

-Venha aqui bebê. –Chuck o puxou para um abraço forte. Foi a primeira vez que vi o Castiel abraçar alguém de verdade. –Meu bebê, meu bebê querido...

-Estava com saudades papai. –Cass falou, de um modo tão...manso, mas um manso diferente, era um manso cheio de amor, de sentimentos...

-Você não sabe o quanto eu queria ter você em meus braços de novo meu filho...meu pequeno anjinho...-Chuck se afastou dele e o olhou dos pés a cabeça. –Como você cresceu...

-É que quando o papai desapareceu, eu era apenas um garotinho...tive que ser criado pelos meus irmãos mais velhos desde então. –Castiel falou e Chuck concordou com a cabeça.

-Imagino que não deve ter sido fácil para você filho, mas agora eu estou de volta e tudo vai ficar no seu lugar. –A confiança que Chuck passou para Castiel foi enorme.

Era incrível ver como a presença de Deus mudava aqueles caras.

Chuck olhou para Gabriel que dormia na cama do Dean e começou a gargalhar, acho que mal humor no céu não havia.

-Pelo visto Gabriel passou a noite em claro ontem...-Ele comentou e eu vi Rafael se aproximar do irmão e o balançar para que acordasse.

-Gabriel acorda...acorda...ACORDA!

-AI MISERIA MALDITA! Quem foi que desligou meu redtube hein?! –Ele se ajeitou na cama de modo que ficou sentado, esfregou os olhos e olhou direito, foi ai que ele se assustou com a figura que ele via. –Pai?

-Olá filho...-Chuck mal fechou a boca e Gabriel já tinha pulado da cama o dando um abraço forte.

-Paizinho...por onde o senhor andou? Tudo ficou um caos desde que o senhor desapareceu. –Gabriel falou.

-Eu odeio acabar com esse momento em família e tal, mas se você é mesmo Deus, duas de suas crias estão prestes a se matar e acabar com esse mundo, o que você vai fazer em relação a isso? –Dean perguntou e Chuck soltou o Gabriel, voltando a nos olhar com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Na hora certa vocês irão saber, eu sei de tudo que aconteceu, e sei também que Lúcifer e Miguel estão prestes a se enfrentar em um terreno baldio perto de uma antiga capela. –Eles nos falou e é claro que o Dean não deixaria de falar.

-E como você sabe disso, _ó todo poderoso Deus? _–Ele estava sendo sarcástico como sempre.

Chuck gargalhou alto.

-Eu sou Deus, Dean. Onisciente, onipotente e onipresente. Eu sei de tudo, eu posso tudo e estou em todo lugar. Não há nada que aconteça no céu ou na terra que eu não fique sabendo.

-Ah tá, sei. E o que você pretende fazer com o Lúcifer e com Miguel? –Dean perguntou.

-Eu sei o que fazer com meus filhos, não é a primeira vez que eles brigam...isso vem desde o dia em que nasceram. –Chuck falou.

-Você ainda considera Lúcifer como seu filho? –Perguntei e ele respirou fundo.

-Claro que sim, eu o criei. Querendo ou não ele é meu filho, minha criança, e ainda responde a mim. Mesmo tendo se rebelado...

-Entendo. –Respondi.

-Outra coisa pai, eu e Gabriel havíamos morrido, como nós voltamos? –Rafael perguntou.

-Eu os trouxe de volta. –Chuck respondeu normalmente, então esse era o poder de Deus?

-Mas precisava ser pelados papai? –Gabriel perguntou o fazendo rir.

-Ora essa, eu sou o pai de vocês, não há nada ai que vocês tenham que eu já não tenha visto.

Todos ficaram vermelhos na mesma hora.

-Pior que é verdade. –Castiel comentou.

-A hora está chegando, em poucos minutos Miguel e Lúcifer vão se encontrar, temos que ser rápidos agora. –Chuck falou andando até a porta.

-O que vamos fazer? –Perguntei.

-Vocês tem que fazer exatamente tudo que eu mandar.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Dean**

Eu já estava cansado daquela palhaçada, eu e Sam estavamos esperando atrás de um carro abandonado no tal terreno baldio que o Chuck nos falou e até aquela hora nem sinal do diabinho ou do anjinho. Estavamos sozinhos e os outros resolveram sumir do mapa, que grande sorte a nossa...

-Que maravilha...vamos passar a madrugada nesse lugar esquecido...-Falei e Sam olhou novamente por cima do carro para ver se eles estava chegando.

-Temos que ter calma Dean, o Chuck sabe o que está fazendo. –Sam falou voltando a se abaixar do meu lado.

-Calma? Estamos no meio da briga de família mais cabulosa da historia! Isso se dermos sorte de sair com vida daqui!

Logo escutamos sons de passos se aproximando de nós, lentamente olhamos por cima do carro e avistamos Lúcifer e Miguel, que por acaso estava no corpo do Adam, se encarado em frente a capela abandonada.

-Eu disse que era só questão de tempo...-Sam não perdia oportunidade...

"Eu sabia que teríamos outra oportunidade de nos enfrentar." –Miguel falou encarando o irmão.

"Nós não precisamos fazer isso irmão...sempre tem uma saída." –Lúcifer falou.

"Não adianta pois você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia irmãozinho...eu sou um bom filho, eu respeito e sou leal ao nosso pai!"

"Então onde está o papai agora?" –Miguel se calou ao ouvir a pergunta de Lúcifer, acho que eles não sentiam a presença dele. "Está vendo? Papai sumiu, ele não se importa conosco ou com esse mundo, vamos começar do inicio irmão, esquecer tudo que aconteceu."

"CHEGA!" –Miguel gritou. "Você é um monstro Lúcifer, eu tenho que matar você!"

"Se é assim, eu quero ver você tentar!"

Nossa, eles nem pararam para conversar direito, isso que é raiva fraternal.

-Onde estão esse idiotas? Eles vão se matar! –Falei. Do nada os dois foram jogados para dentro da igreja abandonada como se não fossem nada.

-Aqui. –Meu coração quase sai pela boca quando ouço a voz de Gabriel. –Demoramos mas chegamos.

-Não faça mais isso! –Reclamei e ele nem deu bola, malditos arcanjos.

-Venham, temos que entrar na igreja antes que as portas se fechem! –Ele sumiu, de novo, como eu tenho raiva disso.

Eu e Sam corremos para dentro da igreja, assim que entramos dentro dela as portas se fecharam completamente, aquilo era muito sinistro.

-Luci...maninho chegou. –Gabriel falou e logo atrás dele estavam Castiel e Rafael, todos apostos para qualquer movimento brusco dos outros arcanjos.

Miguel se levantou muito irritado, nenhum irmão mais velho aceita apanhar do irmão mais novo.

-Mas que brincadeira é essa?! –Ele perguntou cerrando os dentes.

-Como isso é possível? Eu matei você Gabriel! –Lúcifer falou se levantando.

-Eu sou um brincalhão...

-Isso não é desculpa! –Lúcifer também começou a se irritar, que família de pavio curto.

-Pra mim é. –Gabriel respondeu.

-Já chega. Vocês não vão lutar, muito menos desencadear o apocalipse. Isso é muito mais do que uma briguinha de vocês dois, a segurança da terra esta em jogo! –Castiel estava bem serio, mas, perto de caras barra pesada como eles acho que isso era o mínimo que ele podia ser.

-Que se ferre a terra, eu não estou me importando com ela! –Lúcifer gritou.

-Muito menos eu...-Miguel falou.

-A terra é obra de nosso pai, vocês não podem destruí-la. –Rafael colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Papai não está mais aqui Rafael, do que adiante preservamos uma coisa que ele criou se nem mesmo ele se importa? –Miguel se aproximou um pouco deles.

-E depois...eu adoraria acabar com isso, esses seres inferiores e imundos que o papai nos forçou a adorar, vocês são todos idiotas por ainda terem aceitado isso! –Lúcifer falou apontando para os irmãos.

-Hum...Lúcifer, você é meu irmão e eu te amo, mas você é o rei dos malas sem alça! –Gabriel debochou do cara, coragem dele.

-Do que você me chamou? –Lúcifer perguntou revoltado.

-Olhe para si mesmo! _"Ah, papai brigou comigo agora eu vou quebrar todos os brinquedos dele."_

-Olha como fala. –O diabinho repreendeu o irmão idiota.

-Banque a vitima o quanto quiser, mas não pra cima da nós. Nós sabemos a verdade. Você era o favorito...mais que Miguel, mas que a mim e a Rafael, mas foi só o papai trazer um novo bebê pra casa que você surtou! Então tudo isso não passa de um grande chilique seu! Vê se cresce! –Gabriel pegou pesado agora.

-COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FALANDO?! –Lúcifer gritou estrondando a capela inteira, fazendo cair alguns santos e lâmpadas. –Eu te matei uma vez, eu posso muito bem matar de novo.

-A é? Então vai em frente gostosão. –Gabriel falou e eu não suportei, aquilo já estava me irritando ao extremo.

-CHEGA! –Gritei e todos me olharam, Cass me olhou como quem pedisse para não me meter naquele assunto, mas eu já tinha me enfiado de mais naquilo, eu agora iria estourar.

-Dean não...-Sam falou.

-Não Sam eu já estou cansado disso! Quando é que vocês vão parar de ser tão infantis?! Não é por que vocês podem fazer tudo que querem, que vocês tem que que fazer tudo que querem! Vocês são irmãos...e mesmo assim agem como se fossem desconhecidos! DÁ PARA PARAR DE SEREM TÃO CRIANÇAS?! –Gritei, eu não aguentava, aquilo estava engasgado na minha garganta.

-Verme maldito, como ousa falar assim com a gente? –Lúcifer começou a andar até mim, logo seguido de Miguel.

-Ninguém pode falar conosco desse jeito, ninguém!

-Pisei na bola...-Murmurei para Sammy que concordou com a cabeça.

-É...pisou sim.

-BASTA!

Ouvimos a voz de Chuck e no mesmo segundo, Miguel e Lúcifer foram jogados para longe de mim, acabaram no altar da igreja.

Chuck apareceu no centro da capela, com a mesma roupa.

-Não pode ser...-Miguel falou se levantando e tremendo feito vara verde, agora seria a parte boa do meu dia, eu não gostava dele mesmo.

-Como isso é possível? –Lúcifer perguntou tentando se manter, Chuck se virou para eles bem serio, uma verdadeira postura de um pai que vai dar uma bronca em seus filhos.

-Como vocês conseguem identifica-lo como Deus? –Sam perguntou e Castiel nos ouviu.

-É simples...ao redor dele tem uma aura branca que só os arcanjos podem ver. Se chama identificação divina. –Ele nos respondeu.

-Eu tenho esperado por esse dia a muito tempo...o dia em que todos vocês estariam juntos em um lugar. Não vou perder tempo...nós vamos ter uma longa conversar crianças. –Chuck falou e do nada as luzes da antiga capela se ascenderam.

Era a hora do show.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Castiel**

Papai estava serio, muito serio mesmo, nem quando ele nos dava uma bronca ele ficava tão serio. Ele encarava meus irmãos mais velhos, Miguel, por ser um filho obediente, tremia. Lúcifer, por ser um filho rebelde, empinou o nariz. O poder de Deus ia muito mais além do que o poder de um criador, era o poder de um pai que criou 5 filhos sozinho, com amor e carinho.

-Eu quero todos sentados, a conversa vai ser longa. –Papai ordenou e eu não entendi, e tinha certeza que nem Rafael e muito menos Gabriel entenderam.

-Como assim todos papai? –Gabriel perguntou e papai se virou para nós.

-A conversa não será apenas com Miguel e Lúcifer, todos vocês então juntos nisso. Eu estaria sendo injusto em julgar seus irmãos e não julgar vocês também. –Ele não estava para brincadeira, eu tremi dos pés a cabeça só de pensar no que ele sabia que eu tinha feito esse tempo todo.

-Mas pai...-Rafael tentou argumentar mas de nada adiantou, as vezes, tentar conseguir tempo para se safar de uma bronca só irritava ainda mais no nosso pai.

-Eu já disse que quero todos sentados! –Papai deu apenas um olhar, e em segundos todos nós estavamos sentados, até mesmo Lúcifer, o poder dele não chegava nem perto do poder de nosso pai. –Ótimo...bom por onde eu começo? Já sei, primeiro com os dois encrenqueiros que insistem em brigar. O que foi que eu já disse sobre brigas entre vocês? –Ele perguntou, o silencio foi tão mortal que dava para ouvir a respiração de todos ali.

Ele esperou, e como a resposta não veio, insistiu.

-Hein? O que foi que eu já disse para vocês sobre brigas entre irmãos?

Eu, Rafael e Gabriel nos olhamos, nenhum queria falar, mas se não falássemos tudo iria piora.

-Que...é errado. –Eu fui o primeiro.

-E? –Papai perguntou.

-Que é pecado. –Gabriel respondeu.

-E? –Papai continuou.

-E que é vergonhoso. –Rafael respondeu.

-Isso mesmo! Sabe o significado da palavra vergonha Miguel? –Ele se aproximou do meu irmão mais velho, que por mais que pouco, eu vi ele se encolher na cadeira.

-Eu compreendo pai...-Miguel abaixou a cabeça.

-Olhe para mim! –Papai ordenou e meu irmão mais velho e olhou. –Então compreende o que seu nascimento destinou a você? Você é o filho mais velho, minha primeira criança, você deveria servir de bom exemplo para seus irmãos mais novos! Mas não...o que você faz? Passa séculos em uma briga infantil com seu irmão e ainda por cima tenta desencadear o Armagedom com isso. Isso me entristece filho...isso me envergonha. Ver meu filhos brigando entre si, não tem vergonha maior para um pai.

-Perdoe-me, por favor papai perdoe-me. Eu não queria entristecer o senhor, muito menos te envergonhar. –Meu irmão abaixou a cabeça novamente, Lúcifer começou a sorrir alto, debochando mesmo do nosso pai.

-Isso é idiotice. –Ele falou então papai o olhou. –Você é realmente um idiota Miguel, meu pobre irmão, até a pouco tempo estava destinado a lutar e acabar com esse mundo, e agora está ai, de cabeça baixa. Que piada...

-Cale-se Lúcifer. –Nosso pai falou se aproximando do filho rebelde. –Não vai insultar seu irmão na minha frente, tudo que você quer é leva-lo para a rebeldia com você, mas não vai...Eu devo muito aos Winchester, pois se não fosse eles da primeira vez, vocês dois teriam feito a maior idiotice da vida de vocês, iriam se matar e acabar com o mundo que EU criei.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. –Dean respondeu e por um minuto todos olharam para ele.

-Deve é? –Lúcifer perguntou e começando a falar com Dean. –Ele vai usar vocês dois e depois joga-los fora. Foi assim com Adão! Foi assim com Moises! Foi assim com Dedé Santana!

Quem? Quem ser esse?

-Foi assim com Jacó! –E Lúcifer continuou.

-BASTA! –A capela começou a tremer com o grito de papai. –Engula! Engula esse seu veneno, engula essa tua arrogância!

-Se não oque? Vai me dar uma bronca? Me mandar pro quarto de castigo? –Lúcifer era horrível quando se tratava e enfrentar alguém, ele nunca desiste, ele sempre ia até o limite da pessoa.

-Luci...-Papai começou mas já foi cortado pelo meu irmão.

-Eu odeio esse apelido.

-Você é meu filho...mesmo tendo se rebelado contra mim e ter saído do céu, você ainda é meu filho, minha criança. Eu ensino as pessoas a perdoarem, por isso eu te perdoou. Porém...Deus é amor, mas é fogo consumidor. Mesmo recebido o perdão, ninguém fica isento da consequência de seus atos.

-Olha...esse cara fala muito bem. –Dean falou.

-Fica quieto. –Falei para ele se calar.

-Todos os meus filhos erraram...fizeram coisa errada e improprias aos meus olhos, por isso que nenhum vai ficar sem receber o castigo devido. –Tremi dos pés a cabeça.

Ele pegou uma cadeira e colocou no meio de todos nós, eu não queria, mas já imaginava o que iria acontecer. Papai se sentou.

-Por quem vou começar?...-Ele perguntou a si mesmo.

-Pai não...-Rafael falou, também já sabendo o que iria acontecer.

-Sim Rafael, e não adianta tentar me convencer do contrario! –Papai falou se ajeitando na cadeira, meu corpo não parava de tremer.

-Papai o senhor não pode está falando serio! –Gabriel falou e no mesmo momento nosso pai se levantou da cadeira.

-Mais serio impossível! Acham que eu não sei tudo que vocês fizeram? Acham mesmo? –Sabíamos que era uma pergunta retorica. –Rafael, tentou se tornar senhor do céu e assim desencadear o Apocalipse, ameaçou e matou outros dos seus e ainda bateu no seu irmão caçula. –Papai apontou pra mim, realmente, ele sabia de toda verdade.

-Gabriel, saiu do céu sem a minha permissão e veio brincar na terra, além de atrasar o trabalho de Sam e Dean você ainda se envolveu com mulheres humanas. –Ele olhava para o meu irmão que agora ficava calado, então ele se virou pra mim. –E Castiel...fez um pacto com um dos subordinados de Lúcifer, se auto denominou Deus, matou seu irmão, perdeu sua graça...sua lista é longa filho. –Abaixei minha cabeça, eu não conseguia encara-lo.

-É, só por que é o caçula acha que pode fazer tudo... –Lúcifer comentou.

-Fica quieto que sua hora vai chegar. –Papai respondeu fazendo-o se calar. –Estão vendo? Nenhum de vocês é perfeito...e eu não quero que sejam. Só pode haver um ser perfeito nesse mundo, eu. Nem meus filhos, nem ninguém mais pode ser. Antes de tudo, eu sou pai e é como pai, que eu vou punir cada um de vocês.

Ele começou a desabotoar o cinto da calça e o tirou, colocando no chão do lado da sua cadeira. Papai se sentou na cadeira e deu leves tapinhas no colo.

-Pai para com isso, o senhor esta nos tratando como crianças! –Miguel abriu a boca e nosso pai respirou fundo.

Eu estava apavorado, ele iria fazer aquilo e não podíamos fazer nada a respeito!

-Miguel...vocês são crianças. Crianças mimadas. Príncipes mimados. É por isso que eu vou fazer isso, e você vai ser o primeiro. –Se meu irmão pudesse desaparecer ele desapareceria e não voltaria nunca mais, mas como estava preso pelo poder de nosso pai, ele mal conseguia se mover. Papai bateu novamente em seu colo, esperando Miguel se levantar, não teria coisa mais humilhante do que andar para sua própria punição ainda mais na frente de seus irmãos.

-Papai não...por favor não. Não na frente deles...-Meu irmão mais velho implorou, mas nosso pai não voltaria atrás.

-Miguel, ou você vem ou eu vou te buscar, e te garanto, se eu for te buscar vai ser pior filho...

Não tinha escapatória.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Chuck/Deus**

Eu entendo a vergonha do meu filho, ele é o filho mais velho e apanhar na frente dos seus irmãos mais novos, especialmente na frente de Lúcifer, seria o fim do mundo para ele, mas eu não poderia voltar atrás, se eu fizesse isso estaria fazendo vista grossa pro que aqueles meninos fizeram.**  
**

-Estou esperando Miguel. -Falei e pude ver que meu garotinho começou a ficar inquieto.

-Papai para com isso...-Ele pediu e eu sorri, a tempos eu não ouvia essa palavra "Papai", era só senhor, pai, Deus...

-Filho eu sei que está com vergonha, mas a vergonha faz parte da punição.

Mesmo estando em uma casca humana, a vergonha e a dor era a mesma pra eles.

-Mas...mas..-Ele gaguejou, eu era extremamente paciente com eles.

-Mas oque Miguel? -Perguntei e ele deu um goto a seco.

-O senhor...vai abaixar a minha roupa...

-Se você tem consciência disso é por que sabe que merece. -Eu tinha que ser duro com ele, ele tinha muitos privilégios por ser o filho mais velho. E por minha culpa, todos eles se tornaram crianças mimadas.

-Pai não pode fazer isso na frente dele! -Ele elevou a voz pra mim, me levantei lentamente da minha cadeira e caminhei até me aproximar dele.

-Eu posso e vou Miguel! -Ele se encolheu me olhando. -Não tente medir forças comigo criança, pois você vai perder.

Ele abaixou a vista e eu tive pena, muita pena. Nossa, por que ser pai nessa horas é tão difícil?

-Não precisa ser assim. -Lúcifer falou e eu admito que me surpreendi um pouco, mesmo brigando entre si como inimigos, eles sempre foram unidos, mas que os outros irmãos, claro que Lúcifer não perderia oportunidade de defender Miguel de mim.

-Quieto Lúcifer. Sabiam que brigar era errado. -Eu o olhei e por pura petulância, ele me encarou. -Criança minha apanha para aprender a se comportar!

-Olhe para nós! Não somos crianças coisa nenhuma! -Ele falou e eu quis rir, muito, a pouco tempo atrás ele e Miguel queriam se matar, mas agora que estavam na mira da minha mão queriam defender um ao outro.

Olhei para cada um deles, cada um daqueles rostinhos e depois voltei a olhar o meu filho rebelde.

-Eu não vejo diferença alguma. -Respondi voltando a me sentar na minha cadeira. -Venha Miguel.

Ordenei e ele fez algo que muitos ali não esperavam, se levantou e andou em minha direção lentamente. Me senti aliviado por ele não querer fugir do castigo, pois isso sempre acaba piorando tudo.

-Aqui Miguel. -Dei leves tapinhas na minha perna.

Como um bom filho que ele era, se debruçou sobre meu colo como um garotinho de 4 anos, completamente derrotado e envergonhado.

-É isso que acontece com seu irmão quando você briga com ele! -Falei para Lúcifer que logo fechou a cara fazendo ouvido de mercador.

Achei melhor não demorar muito, e mesmo sobre as calças eu comecei.

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

Ele segurou em minhas pernas, realmente ele estava se segurando o máximo possível para que de sua boca não saísse nenhum som. Ele não se entregaria ao choro tão fácil e não tem sentido umas boas palmadas sem lágrimas.

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

-Eu não quero brigas! Eu não quero confusões! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar isso? -Era uma pergunta retorica é claro, que nem mesmo Lúcifer se atreveu a responder.

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **ainnn...

Ótimo, estava começando a doer de verdade, estava na hora do papai ser mais severo. Coloquei a minha mão na calça dele e a puxei pra baixo junto com sua cueca, dando-me uma visão do seu bumbum.

-Não...-Ele choramingou baixinho mas mesmo assim eu consegui escutar.

-Me diga filho, por quer você vai levar essas palmadas? -Perguntei e ele me respondeu com uma certa voz chorosa.

-Por que eu desobedeci o senhor.

-E?

-Briguei com meu irmão. Por favor papai levante minha roupa! -Como eu queria acabar logo com aquilo, eu detestava ver eles chorarem mas era necessário, eles precisavam saber que até mesmo príncipes recebem punições de acordo com seu comportamento.

Respirei fundo e levantei a minha mão, eu usaria um pouco mais de força naquele momento.

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **ainn...

**PLAFT***** ahai...

Nem um sinal de choro, o garoto era casca grossa, ele estava se segurando mesmo. Isso era orgulho, seu ego não permitia que fosse tão infantil a ponto de chorar, mas estava faltando pouco para isso acontecer. Senti que minha mensagem não estava sendo passada com tanto exito.

-Papai chega, o Miguel já entendeu. -Gabriel defendeu o irmão.

-Eu acho que não filho. -O respondi e ele deu um goto a seco. -Miguel eu quero que isso não seja em vão, que você aprenda com seus erros e que se torne cada vez mais maduro.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu respirei fundo.

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **ai...

**PLAFT*** **ahaii...

**PLAFT*** **aaauuuuuu

**PLAFT*** **aaaaaaaa

**PLAFT*** **paraaaa papaiiii

**PLAFT*** **chegaaaaaa

**PLAFT*** **ta doendoooooo

**PLAFT*** **ta doendooo muitoooooo

A barreira foi quebrada, ele começou a chorar muito e meu coração apertou, queria muito coloca-lo em meu colo, nina-lo como fazia antigamente e dizer que tudo aquilo tinha acabado. Mas não, não tinha acabado. Tive pena ao ver que o bumbum dele estava todo vermelho, coisa que eu só via acontecer com crianças humanas.

Peguei o cinto que estava do lado da minha cadeira e senti meu filho tremer. Eu sempre ameaçava com esse cinto, ele foi chamado de "cinto do castigo" por mim, era assim que eu conseguia deixar eles na linha.

-Não papai, por favor! O cinto do castigo não! O cinto do castigo não! Paizinho por favorrrrr...-Ele se desesperou ao ver o cinto na minha mão.

-O cinto do castigo sim! Lembra quando eu dizia sobre o mal comportamento de vocês? Vocês não me ouviram! -Ele chorou. -Miguel, papai te ama e você sabe disso, isso dói mais em mim do que em você. Mas acredite, eu prefiro ver você chorando me meu colo por conta de uma surra do que vê-lo chorar ao ferir o irmão que você tanto ama.

Levantei o cinto e meditei um pouco. 5 cintadas eram o suficiente para ele, aquilo já tinha levado tempo de mais.

**SLAP***** AAAAAAAAAA

**SLAP***** PAPAIIIIIIIII

**SLAP***** PARAAAAAAA

-PARA! -Lúcifer gritou, ele pareceu não suportar a punição do irmão. -Chega pai, você não está vendo que ele já entendeu? Não precisa mais disso...

Meu coração se encheu de alegria ao ver que ele ainda se importava com o irmão.

-Eu não irei discutir, ele merece e está sendo punido por um erro. Eu quero ver quem é que vai me impedir de disciplinar o meu menino.

Falei e Miguel chorava urgentemente, realmente deveria está doendo muito, mas duas e aquilo acabaria.

**SLAP***** AHAIIIIIIIIIII

**SLAP***** SINTO MUITOOO PAPAIIIII

Acabou! Ainda bem, soltei o cinto no chão e subi a calça dele. Ele pulou ao sentir o tecido tocar sua pele e o levantei, me levantando e ficando cara a cara.

-Vai se sentar filho... -Pedi e ele me olhou não acreditando no que eu havia falado.

-Mas pai...eu...que dizer, a minha... -Ele não conseguiu falar mas eu entendi perfeitamente, um pai entende até quando um filho não fala.

-Do que adianta uma surra bem dada se não for sentar em cima dela? Considere isso como parte do seu castigo e ainda vamos conversar. -Ele acenou um "sim" com a cabeça e foi se sentar...meu menininho... -Muito bem, ainda não terminamos! -Falei me sentando na cadeira novamente.

Meus filhos me olharam temerosos.

-Rafael...venha. -Falei e meu filho deu um goto a seco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Desculpem a demora e por deixar vocês tão preocupadas, mas eu estou dando o melhor de mim para ter tempo para as minhas fanfics, estou atualizando uma de cada vez pois tem muita fic parada, então eu peço calma e compreensão de vocês nesse momento, e quero dar as boas vindas as novas leitoras que chegaram ok? Sejam bem vindas ao meu mundinho louco onde adultos apanham e anjos também. Não deixem de comentar ok? Isso é muito importante para qualquer escritor! Beijos e até a próxima.**

**Part Chuck/Deus**

Eu estava com pena, com muita pena do Miguel, do meu filhinho mais velho. Ele estava todo desconfortável naquela cadeira e ainda soltava algumas lágrimas. Miguel nunca foi punido daquele jeito, na verdade, nenhum dos meus filhos foi, então fez um misto de surpresa, de medo e de vergonha, se eu soubesse que esse tipo de punição era tão eficaz, a muito tempo eu teria a usado naqueles meninos desobedientes. Teria evitado tanta coisa...mas mesmo assim, eu tinha que tira-lo de meu pensamento agora, por que querendo ou não, ainda haviam quatro garotinhos na minha frente com medo de umas boas palmadas que sabiam que iam levar. Decidir ir de acordo com a ordem em que cada um nasceu, só deixando Lúcifer de fora dessa ordem por que já havia decidido que ele seria o ultimo a ser punido por ser o caso mais grave.

Eu entendia o sentimento de vergonha, mas se ele conseguiram entrar em guerra um com o outro na frente de varias pessoas, uns tapas não seriam nada.

-Rafael, eu já mandei você vir. -Eu ordenei ao meu terceiro mais velho e ele me olhou como se suplicasse. De todos os meus filhos, Rafael era o mais maduro, mais sensato, mas calmo, porem ele não se via como um filho e sim como um soldado, já estava na hora dele perceber que não era desse jeito que ele pensava, ele era meu filho e eu estava disposto a mostrar isso a ele.

-Meu pai...por favor...-Ele pediu, mas pediu sabendo que eu não iria voltar a trás com minha decisão.

Em outra ocasião, ele seria motivo de zoação entre os irmãos durante um longo tempo, mas como todos estão no mesmo barco, não havia nada pra rir.

-Meu menino...-Falei. -Você é o meu filho mais maduro...sabe que estou certo, sabe também que o comportamento dos seus irmãos e seu é merecedor de punição, não sabe?

A quem eu queria enganar? Eu estava me remoendo por dentro pedindo que tudo aquilo acabasse logo, para que eles não dessem trabalho e para que todos nós voltássemos pra casa. Mas aqueles meninos tinham o dom de empurrar a paciência até o limite e eu não sabia quem seria o artista que me provocaria a paciência, só esperava que não fosse Rafael.

Meu filho abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão sem humor.

-Sim meu pai, eu sei. -Ele respondeu todo formal e eu não consegui evitar, eu tive que revirar os olhos. Até quando ele vai continuar agindo dessa maneira?

-Então venha filho, não vamos prolongar mais isso.

Pedi e ele se levantou de sua cadeira, andou em passos lentos até mim e parou na minha frente.

-O que foi Rafael? -Perguntei.

-E-Eu...-Ele tentou falar. -Me sinto muito velho pra isso pai...

Sorri com bastante humor, eles não sabem bem como e quando usar a palavra "velho", se eles eram "velhos", imagine eu. Me divertir muito com meu pensamento, e ele notou isso.

-O que houve? O que é tão engraçado? -Meu filho me perguntou e eu respirei fundo o olhando com doçura.

-Meu filho, eu quero que você, e todos vocês...-Olhei para meus outros filhos ali presente. -Saibam que nunca, jamais, em toda a eternidade se tornaram velhos de mais para que não caibam em meu colo, seja para um carinho ou para uma palmada, pois tenham certeza que daqui por diante, as palmadas serão o meio de punição adotado quando voltarmos pra casa.

Todos gemeram em desgosto, infelizmente teria que ser assim, conversar apenas não estava funcionando, olhe o que apenas as conversar fizeram? Se todos tivessem levado umas boas tapas na bunda desde que nasceram isso não teria acontecido, não estaríamos aqui, eu não precisaria ver meus filhos brigando uns com os outros pelo controle do céu e eu não precisaria está punindo um de cada vez na frente dos irmãos e de dois amigos do meu caçula. Eu tenho muito a agradecer aos humanos, a cada dia aprendo mais com eles.

-Não vejo motivos para você se sentir velho pra isso, pois você agiu como uma criança mimada e vai se punido como tal. -Respondi serio o encarando nos olhos e ele deu um goto a seco. Dei duas tapinhas em meu colo. -Aqui Rafael.

Ele decidiu não bater de frente comigo, sabia que por causa disso a punição de Lúcifer seria a mais dura de todas e não queria compartilha-la com o irmão. Rafael escolheu me obedecer. Se debruçou sobre meu colo como um menininho zangado por causa do castigo e eu suspirei.

-Você é meu filho Rafael, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, e é por causa desse amor que eu vou castigar você, por que quem ama cuida, mas quem ama também educa, e eu vou fazer valer toda a educação que eu dei a você e aos seus irmãos a partir de hoje.

Eu sentia que ele estava tenso, e que também preferiu ficar naquela posição sobre meus joelhos pelo simples fato de não querer me olhar com tamanha vergonha que estaca sentindo. Decidir não demorar muito.

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

Se Miguel não se entregou ao choro tão fácil, mas difícil seria Rafael se entregar as lágrimas. O ego dele conseguia ser maior do que o do irmão mais velho, assim como seu orgulho. Coloquei um pouco mais de força naquelas palmadas.

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

Ele continuava na mesma posição, sem demonstrar nada ou sem soltar um som, aquilo não faria sentido se ele não cooperasse comigo. Talvez as palavras o machucassem mais do que as palmadas.

-Eu estou muito _decepcionado_, _magoado_ e _irritado_ com você Rafael! De todas as minhas crianças, você era o único de quem eu não esperava uma atitude tão _infantil_, _irresponsável_, _egoísta _e_ birrenta_! Sim, isso não passa de birra de menino mimado! Eu sempre confiei em você tanto quanto confiava em Miguel, e você faz isso?

**PLAFT** **

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

-Você trai a minha confiança?!

**PLAFT** **

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

-Você nunca será Deus! Você nunca vai ser o senhor do céu! Você não passa de uma criança malcriada e ambiciosa, mas eu vou mudar isso em você, pode ter certeza disso Rafael!

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT**** au...

Essas ultimas palmadas foram bem fortes, tão fortes que ele segurou nas minhas pernas, mas logo soltou. Se foi vergonha, eu não sei, mas ele segurou, isso significa que já estava começando a doer de verdade. Coloquei a minha mão em volta de sua cintura e com a outra mão eu comecei a puxar suas calças para baixo, sua cabeça abaixou mais ainda. Puxei sua cueca logo depois, realmente, seu bumbum estava tendo uma coloração rosada, resultado da força nas ultimas palmadas.

-Me responda meu filho, por que você está levando essas palmadas? -Perguntei e ele soltou um suspiro pesado.

-Por que eu desobedeci as ordens do senhor, tentei usurpar o seu lugar no céu e...

-E? -Fiquei curioso com a sua continuação.

-Sou uma vergonha para o senhor. -Suas palavras me afetaram, meu filho se achava uma vergonha pra mim? _Não, não, não!_

Acariciei as suas costas com carinho, levando minhas mãos até sua cabeça para acaricia-la também.

-Não meu menino...você não é uma vergonha pra mim...-Respondi com um sorriso de canto de boca. -Muito pelo contrario, você, assim como seus irmãos, são as melhores coisas que eu já criei pra mim...

-M-Mas o senhor...o senhor disse...

-Eu estou envergonhado pelo o que vocês fizeram, e não por vocês. Eu amo vocês. Eu jamais sentiria vergonha de vocês filho, eu sempre vejo o melhor das pessoas mesmo quando elas fazem algo que não me agrada, e é assim com vocês também. Vocês só pisaram um pouquinho fora da linha, mas nada que o papai não possa concertar. -Falei convicto do que dizia, eu sabia que todos os meus filhos iriam se sentir com minhas palavras, até mesmo Lúcifer.

-M-Me...m-me perdoa...ME DESCULPE PAPAI! -Senti seu corpo tremer em meu colo, mas também senti seu arrependimento em meu coração, cada um deles eram uma parte de mim, e tudo que eles sentiam eu conseguia sentir também. -Me perdoa! Eu sinto muito!

As minhas palavras definitivamente o afetaram mais que aquele castigo.

-Oh meu filhinho...papai ama tanto você...-Sorri docemente. -Mas infelizmente, sabemos que isso não acabou aqui não é?

Eu sabia que ele estava chorando, era impossível esconder algo de mim. Senti o cheio de suas lágrimas, quentes, escorrendo pelos seus olhos em forma de arrependimento. Me doeu pensar nele chorando, mas eu tinha que ser firme ou eles nunca me levariam a sério.

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT****

**PLAFT**** au...

**PLAFT** **ahaii...

**PLAFT**** aiii pai!

**PLAFT**** eu já entendiii

**PLAFT**** já entendi sim!

**PLAFT**** desculpe pai, desculpe!

Ele começou a chorar mais alto, mas não desesperadamente, começou a chorar de um modo controlado, querendo segurar um pouco de seu orgulho ainda dentro de si. Tive pena novamente, mas eu sabia que ele não poderia escapar do cinto do castigo. Peguei o cinto que estava ao lado da cadeira e assim como Miguel, eu senti que ele tremeu.

Levantei o cinto e meditei. Eu deveria ser justo com ele, então as mesmas 5 cintadas que Miguel recebeu, Rafael iria receber também. Só que, com um pouco mais de intensidade, Rafael não deixava a barreira ser quebrada ao contraio de Miguel que nessa hora já estava chorando litros.

**SLAP***** AHHHH

**SLAP***** ASSIM NÃO PAI!

**SLAP***** ISSO DÓ! DÓI!

**SLAP***** PAPAIIIIIIII

Ainda bem! Ele começou a chorar de verdade. Ainda bem mesmo, a quarta cintada foi tão forte que ele balançou as pernas.

**SLAP***** PARAA POR FAVORR PAPAIIII!

Ele implorou, mas já era a hora de parar mesmo. Soltei o cinto no chão e respirei fundo, como aquilo era difícil, ser pai não era nada fácil. Deixei que ele se acalma-se um pouco antes de levanta-lo.

-M-Me perdoa p-papai...m-me desculpe...e-eu sinto m-muito mesmooo...

-Papai te perdoa filho, o papai sempre vai perdoar você meu menininho. -Alisei suas costas e então comecei a subir sua cueca e suas calças. Claro que doeu no momento em que o tecido tocou a pele de seu bumbum castigado, ele deu um pulo e gemeu com a dor. O levantei calmamente e me levantei junto com ele. Lhe dei um beijo na testa e passei os polegares em seus olhos tirando as lágrimas que caiam de lá. -Vá se sentar filho...

Pedi e ele concordou com a cabeça, bem cabisbaixo.

-Sim senhor...-Olhei feio para ele e ele notou, de modo que seus olhos ficaram arregalados achando que havia feito algo errado e que voltaria para o meu colo.

-Senhor não, Rafael...-Exigi e ele entendeu bem o que eu queria dizer.

-Desculpe-me...-Ele pediu. -Sim papai.

Sorri, uma onda de amor inundou o meu corpo quando ele me chamou de papai.

-Esta desculpado, pode ir agora. -Ele se virou e voltou para a sua cadeira, ficando desconfortável e fazendo uma careta. Não pude deixar de sorri, meus meninos eram muito manhosos, não aguentam uma surra direito. Mas fazer oque né? É o que eles são mesmo. Voltei a me sentar e previ que de todos, esse sim, seria o mais difícil de me dar, depois de Lúcifer, é claro.

-Gabriel...-Olhei para o primeiro dos caçulas e ele arregalou os olhos com medo, isso vai ser uma longa conversa. -Venha.


End file.
